


Best Friend

by yalltookmyusernameideas



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Patton is sad, he wants a real good true friend, in which i am patton aha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalltookmyusernameideas/pseuds/yalltookmyusernameideas
Summary: Patton is tired of being to go-to "best friend." He wants someone to rely on for a change.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77





	Best Friend

Patton smiled softly at Roman, offering him a comforting hand to hold.

Roman accepted, lightly squeezing Patton’s hand.

“Thanks, Padre.” Roman whispered, sadness still evident in his voice. “I’m so lucky to have a best friend like you.”

Patton’s smile strained, growing thin and wild. Roman didn’t know what those words meant. He couldn’t. He didn’t mean to cause Patton all the pain they brought about. But Patton’s smile grew thin and his eyes grew wide, and when Roman could bear to be alone he went home and cried.

* * *

Virgil was coming down from a panic attack. Patton sat there, rubbing calming circles on his back and humming a soft melody.

Virgil took a shaky breath. “Th-thanks Pat…” he mumbled.

Patton smiled and kissed his forehead lightly. “I’ve got your back kiddo. That’s what friends are for.”

Virgil nodded in agreement. “You’re my best friend, Pat. Thank you… so much.”

Patton, for his part, was proud of how he barely flinched at the phrase, at how his comforting motions never ceased, oh how his breath barely hitched and his eyes didn’t go wide. Virgil meant it as a good thing, he was sure. Virgil didn’t know the pain those words caused.

Patton could only nod as he did his best to continue to comfort his anxious friend, and when they parted Patton went home and cried.

* * *

Dee was in their apartment kitchen, kicking up a fuss about one thing or another. Some history professor, Patton thought.

Patton sat at the table just outside the tiny kitchen.

“Do you need to talk about it?” He offered.

Dee scoffed. “Rant, more likely.”

Patton nodded. “I’m all ears, bud.”

So Dee talked and talked and talked. He talked about the blatant racism of the professor, the homophobia, the obvious favoritism, the air of despair that permeated the classroom every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday afternoon from 12:30-2:00.

Patton did his part, nodding along and interjecting where appropriate. He offered small tidbits of advice and a sympathetic ear.

When Dee was finally done, he seemed clamer. More subdued. He let out an almost-humorless chuckle.

“Heh. Thanks Pat. That helped.” Dee admitted, and Patton was about to respond, tell him how happy he was to help, when Dee added on with a mumble, “it’s no wonder I think of you as my best friend…”

Patton froze up, his smile forced and eyes pained. Dee didn’t know. Dee didn’t mean it, not like that.

“No problem, friend-o! Happy to help!” He called, and bolted to his room, claiming some stupid excuse about a paper her forgot to write.

He didn’t have a paper to write, instead he locked his door and began to softly cry.

* * *

Patton sat in his room, refusing to leave. It was a Saturday. If he left, he’d see his friends. All of his “best friends.” He shuddered at the thought of the words. They were not his best friends. He knew it, and he’s pretty sure they knew too. Angry tears slipped past his eyelids and onto his bed sheets. He didn’t bother to wipe them away.

Best friend was a throwaway phrase meant to console children and make them feel special. Best friend was a phrase used to bind yourself to another person, willing or no. Best friend was an unspoken arrangement that he never agreed to. He never offered. He was no one’s best friend.

Suddenly, a quick succession of knocks jolted Patton out of his pity party. He realized too late that the silent angry tears had turned to loud anguished sobs.

“Patton?” Logan. Patton forced back another sob.

“Patton, you are in distress. I wish to alleviate your distress. May I come in?” Logan asked in his calculated, calm tone.

Patton sniffed and nodded. “Yeah…”

The door opened slowly. Logan peeked around it cautiously, carefully.

“Patton? Do you wish to discuss your cause for distress?” Logan offered softly, slowly making his way across the room and over to where Patton was curled up on his bed.

Patton nodded. “If that okay with you, yes please…”

So Logan sat down, giving Patton a soft smile and rubbing comforting circles on Patton’s back as he began to talk and talk and talk and talk.

“…friendship should be a two way street, y’know? But I feel like I give and give and give and others just keep taking and taking and taking. I’m exhausted. I’m sad. I’m emotionally drained. I’m just…” Patton paused to take a shuddering breath.

“All my life, I’ve been the go-to “best friend.” Everyone would dump their worries and troubles and sadness on me. And I let them. I realized too late that they wouldn’t let me reciprocate, and now I can’t seem to… I can’t find a way out.” Patton sniffed, and Logan’s arms drew tighter around him.

“If I can’t get others to leave me alone, I’d at the very least like a best friend of my own…” Patton mumbled, a few stray sobs falling from his lips.

Logan frowned. Now this wouldn’t do.

Logan cleared his throat. Patton gazed up at his with sorrowful eyes.

“Patton, if you…. If you’d like, I will be your “best friend.” I may not be perfect, and I may not understand every emotion you go through, but I can be your shoulder to cry on and sympathetic ear, so to speak.”

Patton stared up at Logan, wide-eyed and hopeful.

“You mean that?” Patton’s smile looked a little more real.

Logan nodded. “Every word.”

Patton gave a tearful smile and hugged Logan close.

“I’ll be yours too, then.” Patton promised through his tears.

Logan startled. “But I thought-”

Patton shook his head, already knowing what Logan was going to say.

“Friendship is a two way street. If you’re gonna be there for me… then I’ll make sure I’m there for you.”

Logan smiled, a few tears in the corners of his eyes. Things may not be perfect or fixed, but he could tell.

This would be better. For both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> ya yeet squad fam this is 10000% a vent. 
> 
> Your feedback is appreciated and valued! Thank you for reading!!


End file.
